The Lion's Fire
by adamjamjar
Summary: A Hogwarts love story between two best friends. JP/SB
1. Chapter I

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters at all, they are the owned by J.K. Rowling.

* * *

The soft moonlight filtered through the high-arched windows in the Gryffindor dormitory, bathing the circular room in a shimmering silver wash. The gentle sound of breathing could be heard, broken only by the occasional snores from the bed closest to the door. One of the boys stirred, twisting himself into the bed sheets, and causing the only conscious figure to look up, startled. Realising this innocent movement, he rested his head back on the pillow, glistening with fallen tears. His heavy heart heaved and James released a sigh.

_Surely this was wrong._

James was in his sixth year at the wizarding school Hogwarts, and his only true relationship (if he could call it that) was with Lily Evans. Everyone, including his closest friends, thought that James wanted more from the friendship, but the truth was that he didn't. He never had. He had never like Lily in that way, she was more of a sister or a mate – someone he could joke with, talk to, just be himself. But he wasn't being himself. Not recently. The problem was that James didn't really know what 'himself' was at the moment; his head was a mixture of feelings rushing around as if he were playing an extraordinary game of Quidditch where the players were his emotions. One thing he was sure about was that he was in love. Sitting there passively, he was neither perturbed by the gentle hooting of an owl outside the windows, nor the gradual movements of the others in the room. After a prolonged period of time, the dark-haired teen slowly rolled over, and his solemn rhythmic breathing joined the chorus of the night.

* * *

It was only the early hours of the morning, yet Sirius Black was already awake. He had been enjoying a particularly pleasing dream when he was rudely awoken by the noise of an owl hooting outside in the night sky. Slowly twisting around, attempting in vain to cling to that dream, he noticed that he was not the only boy to be awake at this ridiculous hour. Cautiously twisting onto his side, he looked over and noticed James sitting on the edge of his bed, fresh tears apparent in his eyes. Sirius' heart was crying out to him, he hated seeing James in pain, for the truth was that he loved his best friend, as more than just the title would imply.

But that was ridiculous. It was common knowledge throughout the school that James liked Lily Evans, a studious and charming girl. She was rather attractive, owning a bright pair of almond-shaped green eyes, and long, dark-red hair which seemed to glimmer under lights. James was as straight as a guy could get, so what chance did he, Sirius, have? He looked up again and saw that James had gone to sleep. Sirius enjoyed this view; there was something almost hypnotic in the calm movement of his chest under the sheets; whilst his face had an expression of contentment, comparable to that of a sleeping cat. Sirius had only wished that the reason behind the feline smile was him. Sighing, he too rolled over and his doggish breaths joined the others and the room was quiet once more.

* * *

The next few weeks passed without any major interruptions, and as November passed into December, it brought with it a fresh blanket covering of snow. This new found blankness to the landscape ensured that every break and lunch was filled with the sounds of the younger students laughing and several broken windows. It also meant that the Gryffindor common room was a lot less crowded than usual, and on this one Thursday evening, there were a mere half a dozen students left in the rounded social area. Four of these students were huddled around the fireplace, whispering frantically between one another. They had a lunar calendar in the middle of them and were discussing plans for dates which coincided with the full moon. After what seemed like hours, the shortest figure announced in his rather squeaky voice that he was starving so headed towards the portrait hole. A second figure, possessing light-brown hair, stated that he had a 'wolfish' appetite (gaining him several cynical looks from the other two) and followed the first out of the portrait hole.

* * *

The following minutes passed in silence, both boys relaxing in the squashy arm-chairs, listening to the fire crackle. Gradually, the last few students in the common room filtered out, towards the Great Hall, leaving just the two dark-haired boys. They looked at each other.

James knew that everything that he had ever wanted was sitting in that chair; his life was within arm's reach.

Sirius noticed a glimmer in the other boy's eye. Could it be possible – even in the slightest – that he felt the same way? _There was only one way to find out._

He leaned over, pressing his lips to James' – his arms wrapped around him in a tight embrace. Surprisingly for the young teen, James didn't back away, he allowed it, even enjoyed it – his hands working smoothly through Sirius' hair. After what seemed like an eternity, they broke apart, both boys breathing hard.

_Did we just?! - I think so… - Oh God! - Did anyone see? - I don't think so… - But you did enjoy that didn't you? - I guess so…_

This last statement was a tremendous underestimation; James had enjoyed it _very_ much. It had been all he could think about for who-knows-how-long and it was better than he could ever have expected. Before he had any more chance to dwell on it, Sirius was kissing him once more, this time gentler pecks on the neck. James affectionately kissed him on the forehead and the two boys separated, just in time for the gentle influx of students arriving from dinner. Returning to their seats and trying to slow their breathing and reduce the redness in their faces whilst all the while reliving that last view minutes. James only wished the timing or place had been a little better, maybe somewhere they wouldn't get disturbed. Together, they got up and ascended the spiral staircase leading to the boys' dormitory; Sirius wrapping his arm around the other boy's waist – who batted it away playfully to save them from any prying stares.

* * *

**A/N: I would just like to thank Alissa (MaidenStar) for all her help for my first 'story'. I know this is probably rubbish, but you don't have to like it. Please review. There will probably be some more of this story to follow if i ever get around to writing it. =)**


	2. Chapter II

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I do not own these characters - they are the property of J.K. Rowling so therefore I make nothing from writing this.

* * *

Several uneventful weeks passed, and before the students knew it, Christmas had descended upon Hogwarts in a flurry of molten snow. The Great Hall housed the usual twelve large Christmas trees, the festive decorations of which were being orchestrated by the tiny charms teacher; Professor Flitwick. He had just turned to inspect the red and gold tree being decorated by the Gryffindor sixth years when a particularly large bauble zoomed around from his left side, hurtling just inches from his face. Stepping back, he watched as a second bauble tore past, colliding with the first in an explosion of red glass. He whipped out his wand, the fragments turning to snow – whilst the raucous laughter from behind him echoed around the extensive dining hall. After a moment's pause, and a quick scan of the hall, his laughter too joined the cacophonous symphony of laughter, going over to the two racers and praising them on their magic.

The laughter died down and the students who had been participating and watching went back to their respective trees whilst Flitwick bobbled off, his head barely visible over the tables. The four Gryffindor sixth years went back to their tree, continuing their conversation regarding the forthcoming holidays. Peter was as ever, leaving the castle during the winter break, where he was going; the others had yet to procure this information. Remus was headed to mainland Europe for a skiing vacation with his new girlfriend; Lily Evans. She was also a Gryffindor, with long, crimson hair, and large green eyes. They had been together since the Easter holidays, but hadn't been able to spend a lot of time together due to the O.W.L. examinations, so this was their first proper chance to spend some quality time together.

James had been invited to the Lake District with his family, but this would mean leaving Sirius at school alone, and he didn't particularly enjoy the idea of Sirius alone without his best friends. This was not the only reason he wanted to be with Sirius – James could still remember what had happened in the common room that time, and was hoping something might kick off between them without interference from the others.

After about two hours decorating, most of which had been filled with James and Sirius entertaining the others with bauble-racing, tinsel-fights and associated decoration sports; the four boys left the glittering tree and headed back to the dormitory for an early night.

* * *

It had been several days since the holidays had descended upon the castle and the corridors were usually peaceful – with the exception of Peeves and his holiday festivities. This uncharacteristic quiet had given the school a rather mystical quality, and meant the best armchairs in the Gryffindor common were available. They were currently occupied by the two remaining Marauders; discussing about what they could do. They had ruled out a walk to the forest given the ridiculous quantity of snow. This also discounted a 'muck around' on the Quidditch pitch and snow-ball fights can only be played so many times before they lose the enjoyment. All of their chess pieces were smashed, so the two boys settled for a stroll around the castle. James leapt gracefully from the chair, and glided over to the portrait hole – Sirius bounding willingly behind.

* * *

They had been meandering for almost half an hour and conversation was beginning to die. They turned a corner and walked straight into the caretaker; Argus Filtch. Their noses wrinkled from his musty coat and apologising profusely, the boys backed off and continued in the opposite direction – aware of the grumblings from the wizened old man. The boys took a left turn and walked straight through a section of 'solid' wall – leading to a staircase behind. James stopped, sitting down on the third step down, Sirius joining him moments later. They both sat there, enjoying the silence. Ten minutes or so passed, then:

"Sirius?" James asked uncertainly.

"Yes?" replied the other boy, just as tentatively.

"Are you…" replied James, his voice trailing off.

"Am I what exactly?" Sirius retorted; a mixture of interest and pride in his voice.

"Are you, well, are we, how do." James tried to get what he was saying, but he couldn't get it right in his head. "Did that kiss mean anything to you?" James could feel a red flush rising in his face. In response, Sirius leant over to the other teen, pressing his lips firmly but lovingly on the other boys; James responded – the two boys were locked in a passionate kiss. They broke apart.

"Yes" replied Sirius, brushing a stray lock of hair off of his face. With that, he lightly kissed James on the neck several times, before getting up. James looked up and seeing Sirius had stood up, he too arose from the sitting position; coiling one arm around the other boys waist.

"James, what if someone sees?" asked Sirius, the nervousness in his voice particularly evident.

"Who cares?" came the reply, followed by a swift peck on the cheek. The two boys returned to the common room, James with his arm around the other boy.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's my first story and probably not very good but if you do read this, PLEASE review. Thankyou once again to "MaidenStar"for all your help. =)**


End file.
